Savior
by white pedal
Summary: Mokuba was kidnapped by a group of vengeful bullies who want to finish him off. But they will have to go through his protector first. Mokuba/OC


_It's high time that my OC Amber got her chance to make an appearance:) Enjoy._

_I don't own yugioh, except my OC_

* * *

Mokuba got punched in the face and fell to the concrete ground. The four bullies stood around him snickering and grinning darkly at the boy, one of them picked the thirteen by his long raven hair. Mokuba didn't plan for this after school, he was leaving the school grounds minding his own business until the boys came out, took him against his will and are now beating him in broad daylight in the outskirts of Domino.

"Now what Kaiba! Where's your big bro now and his goons!? Face it your brother and his company are weak without hiding behind security guards!"

"Yeah!" said one of the other boys "Because your brother my dad lost his job! All he does now is drink and hits my mom everyday and now she's filing for a divorce! I lost the dad I knew and my mom lost her husband, your brother tore apart my family!"

"And he ruined my moms business to! She had to go into prostitution to support me and Kaiba corps responsible for it!"

Mokuba realized now why these boys were making him their target. It's because of his brother's empire these boys parents lost their business and went on dark paths, drug abuse, domestic violence and self harm. Mokuba felt sorry for the boys, but he was not going to let them blame his big brother for their situations.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mokuba said weakly "But you can't blame my big brother for the poor choices your parents made after their businesses closed down."

The boy pulled Mokuba's hair harder and went down to his eye level.

"And why shouldn't we? Your brother is the reason our families businesses shut down."

Mokuba spat out the blood from his mouth onto the ground "My brother works extremely hard to keep the company going. I saw your families businesses and I'm sorry to say, their ratings were terrible so it was only a matter of time before they were crushed. And your parents started making bad decisions after their businesses closed down instead of getting back up and trying harder, they're not innocent in it either. I say the only victims are you guys for having to see your parents turn into a mess."

Mokuba got slapped across the face and the boy grew more angry.

"Shut up! You don't anything about the hell Kaiba corp put us through! The pain, torture and misery! Nothing will ever compare to what we went through!"

The irony of those words rang in Mokuba's ears. It was almost laughable to him.

The other boys picked up some blunt objects, crow bars, led pipes and exhaust pipes. Mokuba knew something bad was going to happen, the boy pushed Mokuba to the ground was given a crow bar and had a dark smirk on his face.

"We may not be able to kill your brother, but at least we'll have the chance to kill a member of the family who ruined or lives!" the boy bared canine teeth as his blood lust increased "Any last words Kaiba?"

Mokuba looked at the boy, blood came from his mouth and the bruises on his face were visible.

"Do your worst."

The boy lifted the crow bar and was about to hit Mokuba. The raven haired boy thought this was it and accepted his fate.

The boy ended up dropping his weapon as he hit at the side of his head by a black laced boot. He fell onto the ground and the boys gasp as they saw what hit their leader, it was a girl around their age with thick, dark brown hair but the hair in her front was red. She had dark brown eyes and cream colored skin, she wore a red T-shirt with a black vest and skirt to match with a pair of black leggings and boots. The girl growled at the boys.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She demanded.

Mokuba looked up at the girl in surprise "...Amber? What are you doing here?"

Amber looked down at Mokuba with a glare "What do you mean what am I doing here!? You promised me after you were done school we were going to hang out at the ice cream parlor! I waited for you for twenty minutes in thirty degree weather and I was passing the time finding bugs I can trick Wheeler into eating to get back at him for that spitball in my hair! Then I saw your foot prints and followed you and here we are in the middle of nowhere!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes "Well excuse me princess, but didn't plan on getting kidnap by complete idiots and getting beat up. Besides you know I never break a promise to spend time with you."

Amber ended up having a blush on her face, but shook it off when she heard laughing from the boy she knocked to the ground.

"Well well well, looks like we underestimated him boys. Apparently Kaiba does have a personal body guard but it's a girl!" He laughed again.

"Shut your trap you pokadotted faced pencil dick!"

The boys went silent and the leader stopped laughing when she cursed, Mokuba however was unfazed. He knew very well that Amber had a potty mouth and is ill tempered as well, she can actually be tied with Lisa Lampanelli for the title as the queen of mean. Seeing her angry right now gave Mokuba the clear idea she was about unleash hell.

"Whoa girly, no need to be a potty mouth!" Said the other bully.

"Besides," the leader laughed "It's hilarious that Kaiba has his girlfriend for a body guard."

Mokuba and Amber gave the boy strange looks , though Mokuba went pink a bit "Girlfriend?"

The leader picked up his crow bar and patted his hand with it "Well now you two love birds can be together in hell! Alright guys time to beat Kaiba and the savage girl."

Amber's eye twitched "...What did you call me?"

Mokuba ended up terrified when the boy called her a savage. Amber hates being called a savage, she came from a line of famous barbarians yes, and no doubt they were brutal (which explains Amber's temper, strength and her incredible appetite) but calling her that is not only insulting to her but it also insults her family line. The only one who can say that word is Amber and Amber alone.

Mokuba looks up at the other boys who looked confused "Uh oh, he called her a savage."

The leader looks at her with a mocking smile "I called you savage, get that _savage girl_?"

"Are you calling me that!?" Amber's temper increased.

Mokuba looks at Amber with wide eyes "He shouldn't had done that!"

"You seriously calling me that!?" Amber was at her breaking point.

Mokuba sighed in acceptance and crossed his arms with his velvet orbs closed "Now all of you are in for it."

Amber turned red in rage and the bullies jumped with fear filled expressions. The leader turned purple as Amber's brown iris's shrunk and she bared her canine teeth out and yelled.

"They call me, Miss Savage!"

She let out a battle cry and charged at the boys. She kicked, punched, scratched and knocked the bullies weapons out of their hands as they fought, Mokuba sat and watched as he was too injured to help his friend. He saw she can take care of herself though, the boy winced at every punch Amber gave them, every slap, wedgie and for kicks she gave one of them a purple nurple. Amber won the fight and they all ran off screaming and crying, the leader looks out at the two kids.

"I'll get you yet Kaiba when your girlfriend isn't around!" he yelped out in pain and held his ribs "But first I got to the doctor and see if my ribs are broken!"

Amber yelled back at him "Well too bad! I'm always with Mokuba! So you and your group of bitches go grow some balls and come on back! Cause I'll be waiting to kick your scrawny asses again!"

Amber was breathing heavily, she turns around to see Mokuba still on the ground. She didn't say a word and walked silently to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Mokuba blinked "Uh, I guess so?"

Amber kneeled down and looked at Mokuba's arm and saw it wasn't broken "So what are you going to tell your brother?"

Mokuba scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile "Well when my big brother finds out about what happened he'll probably hunt those guys down and try to finish them off himself."

"And I wouldn't blame him," Amber says as she helps Mokuba up "Where I come from, anybody who did that to one of our own, we finish them off."

Mokuba laughs nervously, but smiles at Amber "But anyways, thank you for saving my bacon. I owe you one."

Amber looks at him with a demanding look "Yes you do."

Mokuba put his head down as they continued walking back to Domino. Amber looks at him.

"What's wrong?"

"The whole reason why they tried to kill me in the first place s because...big brother had their families businesses shut down for his empire. I love my big brother more than anyone but hearing the struggles they went through..it kind of made me sad."

Amber snorted "Well then they are weak. They allowed everything to get to them after they were shut down, they could of done something else to make something of themselves. If their families did that I wouldn't have to kick their sorry butts, we choose our own path and by letting their failure get to them they are letting life become difficult for themselves. I'm sorry but you won't see me give sympathy to people like that."

Mokuba started laughing "You sound just like my brother."

Amber started to become irritated " I wasn't trying to be like your bastard brother, I'm trying to make a point."

"...Thank you Amber."

Amber turned away blushing "Yeah whatever, just learn to fight back so you won't need me to keep coming to your rescue okay."

Mokuba smiled "Okay."

Mokuba felt a bit guilty for breaking his promise to Amber about going out for ice cream after school. When they get back to Domino he is going to make it up to her.

_"I owe her a giant bowl of Chunky Monkey ice cream for this."_

* * *

_Please R&R_


End file.
